Sing into my heart
by EdwardElricsFan4Ever
Summary: HIATUS- bad title i know Celestial who is in a small band of her own, but their not famous or anything. meets blast in person because of a particular person. ShinxOc, and NobuxOc. RATED: M FOR SOME USE OF BAD WORDS
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone ^^ since there is hardly any Shin fanfic's I decied to make one ^.^ I DO NOT OWN NANA!!!! The only people I own are celestial Ritsumi(My OC) and her friends ^^ who are called; Takanei, Saira, and Raina

* * *

Name: Celestial Ritsumi

Age: 16

Height: 5'2

Eyes: Sterling Grey

Hair: Dark Brown

Likes: Guitar, Drums, some people, animals, sometimes sweets, the snow

Dislikes: her family, playing the piano and violin, cheaters, the heat

Family Info: Celestial was brought up in a rich family, she would have to practice every day how to play the piano and violin since her mother and father thought it would suit her rather then a guitar or drums since they were to boyish for her. If she would slack off she would be punished in a some what cruel way.

Info: Celestial ran away from home when she was only about ten years of age, she ran errands and played the guitar every now and then to get money so she can eat, as well as pay off her part of the rent that she and her other friends were paying.

Friends: The only one's she could open up to, they were always there for her. They stayed in a room with two beds and they would spilt the rent into four, with her included of course. They as well were orphans.

Name: Raina

Age: 15

info: good friend of celestial, she likes to play about any instrument there is.

Name: Takanei

Age: 17

Info: he loves to bug raina and celestail alot, he sleeps with his drums which he's very protective of

Name: Saira

Age: 16

Info: she is the person who took celestial into the group when there was nowhere to go

* * *

Celestial: ^^ i cant wait for it to start

Takanei: just so you know stella

Celestial: ITS CELESTIAL, DONT CHANGE MY NAME!!!

Saira: Ignore him, he calls me Sai

Raina: and he calls me rain TT_TT

takanei: anyways . the next chapter is coming soon ^^ also......wheres my drums?

Raina and Saira: O.O

Celestial: i pushed it off a cliff

takanei: ...... *_*

celestial: -.- .....o.o ....O.O .....*runs fast*


	2. Chapter 2

Raina: Hey has anyone seen celestial??

Takanei: . no

Saira: *sighs* anyways, **EdwardElricsFan4Ever does not own Nana**, the only she does own is us

Author: yes and you will pay :D Muwahaha

Celestial: your not so tough -.-

Author: your so mean T^T just for that you will have to play the violin :D

celestial: X_X

Raina, Takanei, Saira: *coughs* Nutjobs *coughs*

* * *

It was a normal day like any other, celestial would go out and have some lunch at her favorite café then go shopping for some food when she was short on food. But this time she met someone that made her feel different.

~Celestial POV~

It started to pour outside _great my perfect day ruined by the rain _while not paying attention she crashed into someone falling to the floor, her eyes met his "I'm sorry it's my fault" she got up and dusted herself off then offered her hand to his which he took "I should be the one apologizing"

She smiled and bowed "see you" then she walked outside with her groceries and he followed "wait, I never got to introduce myself" she pulled out an umbrella and covered herself and the boy "well then, let's first go somewhere dry shall we?" he nodded and followed her back to her apartment "Don't worry I'll call a taxi to take you to your house" he smiled "it's alright don't worry about me"

He sat on the couch drying himself a little with the towel she handed him, then she brought over some tea and snacks "My name is Celestial, what about you?" he seemed surprised "celestial??? Why that name?" she shrugged "don't know my parents never told me a straight answer whenever I asked them that question" he chuckled "well my name is shin, nice to meet you miss celestial" she seemed a bit shocked "hmm where have I heard that name before?"

She then gently slammed her fist into her other hand "I know, you're the bass guitarist from Blast, right?" he smiled and nodded "that's right, are you a fan of ours?" she grinned " I guess you can say that" the sound of a phone went off and celestial grabbed her phone "I'll be right back" she turned off her phone and went into the kitchen then came back a few seconds later "sorry, I had to take my medicine" he seemed shocked "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be nosy" she smiled "its alright"

It still poured rain and it seemed like it was never going to stop "so shin will you be going home then?" he looked to the side "I don't want to intrude but is it alright if I stay here for the night?? I'll catch a taxi in the morning" she nodded "sure" she showed him the way to where the bedroom was "there's only one bed" she smiled "I know, sorry but I wasn't expecting someone to ever stay over my house so I always had just one bed" he smiled "then I guess I'll sleep on the floor then" she shook her head "don't worry you can sleep in bed with me, its not like we're going to do anything right?" He gulped "yeah"

After they took a shower taking turns of course, celestial lended him some clothes "what are you going-" he turned red when he saw her. All she had on was a shirt and her panties "what, don't all girls sleep like this???" he shook his head "not the one's I know" she shrugged "well we better get some rest, oh before you sleep its best if you call you friends so they don't worry" he nodded "that's right, thanks" he went into the other room and called Nobu

_Nobu: Hello? Shin, where are you?_

_Shin: I'm stuck at a girl's house because of the rain_

_Nobu: *sighs* you really should really stop that, your still a teenager_

_Shin: Don't worry we're not going to do anything_

_Nobu: sssuuurreee, guess I'll see you in the morning then_

_Shin: yep, bye bye_

_Nobu: bye_

The phone turned off and shin went back to the room to see that celestial was already fast asleep "wow, she sleeps fast" he got into bed then closed his eyes and fell asleep

* * *

Celestial: O.O WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Author: revenge :D

Raina: memo to self dont get on author's bad side

Saira: See you in the next chapter ^.^

Takanei: *kisses drums* i'll play you soon my love. oh yeah please comment, rate or whatever it is. your flames will help keep my cigarette lite

raina: their bad for you know -.-;

takanei: *in his own little world*


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Nana!! the only characters i do own are celestial, Takanei, Raina and Saira ^_^ no one and nothing else _ please enjoy

* * *

The phone turned off and shin went back to the room to see that celestial was already fast asleep "wow, she sleeps fast" he got into bed then closed his eyes and fell asleep

New Chapter Begins:

It was finally morning and shin woke up to find himself alone in the bed _did she leave somewhere? _he got up and smelled something "hmmm food" he walked to the small kitchen and saw you preparing breakfast "your up early" you looked at him "oh yeah, here have some food you must be hungry" you served him a plate of food and yourself as well.

Shin smiled "this is better then mother's food" you chuckled nervously "I hope your mother doesn't kill me if she hears you say that" he kept eating and there was a knock on the door "Coming!" you got up and looked through the key hole to see it was your friends _OH NO!!! IF THEY SEE SHIN THEY'LL GET THE WRONG IDEA!!! _you ran back to shin nad grabbed him "hey wh-" you covered his mouth and hid him inside the closet.

You shushed him "my friends are here, be quiet" you closed the door and went over to the main door and sighed then opened it "Hi everyone haha what brings you here?" they walked inside "we came to see you, took you long to answer" you chuckled "yeah about that sorry" your friend smiled "I smell a boy" you turned pale and so did shin, you waved your hand "it's probably me since I sweated a little" she shook her head "No I know how you smell when you sweat" she followed the scent and went directly to where the closet was

Shin's eyes widen _crap we're both in trouble!!! _you panicked a little and smiled then fainted to the floor "CELESTIAL!!!" your friends ran to where you were and quickly took you to the bedroom, while they were occupied, shin ran quietly out of the closet and out the front door.

After a while you finally woke up "where am I?" you looked around to see your friends "finally your awake, we were this close to taking you to the evil doctor" you groaned "I would have to come up with a plan to escape then" raina smiled "so is it true what Saira said? That there was a here?" you coughed "she was kidding, it was me since I was probably sweating"

Takanei grinned "then why were there two plates of breakfast on the table?" you smiled "its for my imaginary friend bob" Raina sweat dropped "I think something is really wrong with her now" Saira shrugged "well if there was a boy in here, I'm going to find out who and greet him in person" she turned and left "see you around" turning pale as they left one by one saying goodbye, you sighed out of relief

_That was way to close! Last time I have a guy over, Saira's nose is to good. that's how she was able to hunt down her boyfriends when they were cheating on her. _Your phone beeped and you checked it out, it was a text message "Who's this?"

_Message:_

_Subject: hey (^.^)_

_It's me shin! Hope you_

_Didn't get in trouble_

_With your friends (.)_

_Hope we can hang_

_Out again (^O^)_

_-Shin _

You sighed "I just got out of almost getting caught now I'm gonna die if they find out, might as well start making my will" you sended him back a text

_Message:_

_Hi shin, sure we_

_Can hang out again._

_Btw how did you get_

_A hold of my number?_

_-Celestial_

You kept thinking of ways on how he got your number "ugh I cant think anymore….maybe he's a master mind?"

A new message came in

_Message:_

_Oh that I got it_

_When you were_

_Sleeping (^_^)_

_Btw you talk in_

_Your sleep which _

_is kinda __cute_

_-Shin_

Your eyes widen "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! AH CRAP WHAT DID I SAY IN MY SLEEP?!" your mind started getting dizzy and you actually fainted.


End file.
